Pathfinder
American Pathfinders are snipers that can engage infantry from long range, with maximum accuracy and killing power. Pathfinders kill most infantry with a single shot and also function as effective reconnaissance units. Lore The Pathfinders are among the most elite snipers in the world. They can lie in wait for several days without moving and with little supplies waiting for the perfect moment to shoot or to observe the enemy. These men are famous for laying waste to dozens of enemy infantry much longer before those under fire can even respond. Before and during the infamous Operation Zero Hour, these men were issued with semi-automatic rifles modified with thermal scope and flash suppressing muzzles, allowing them to lay down a consistent rate of fire against enemy infantry without revealing themselves and detect incoming stealthed hostiles. Due to the weight of the rifle, they were only issued with light ghillie suits and camouflaged-patterned uniforms, which made them easy targets while moving. Upon doctrine changes and budget cuts, they are now issued bolt-action rifles (newer and improved M24/M40 SWS variant) for anti-personnel operation, binoculars for scouting (range finding when deployed by pairs) and improved (but heavier) ghillie suit and digital camouflaged uniforms, allowing them to slowly creep to a firing position undetected. These covert marksmen once again relies on old but tested tactics, while still keeping the grand motto of all sharpshooters, "One shot, One kill". Abilities Assessment Armament Equipped with a bolt action sniper and a good aim, these men take out high priority targets. With the "one shot, one kill" motto raised in flying colors, there is no basic infantry that is safe from the scope of a born reaper. Tactics Pathfinders are a premier anti-infantry defense, working especially well when garrisoned in Fire Bases and civilian structures. With their advantage of camouflaging, this unit also serves as effective recon when its "Binoculars" ability is utilized, allowing Pathfinders view to expand over a wide area around him. While his offensive capabilities limited only to infantry, their efficiency in handling such threats is more than enough. While weapon teams needs multiple shoots to be eliminated it should be breeze if they paired up or in groups of 3-4. Attaching silencers will decrease their damage output but in turn they can keep your pathfinders safe and not be detected upon firing. Choosing the Bombardment strategy does not increase Pathfinder efficacy since they will eliminate any non-team/mod infantry with one shot (The sole exception are Shock Trooper). Counters As these personnel are strictly anti-infantry, a commander facing them can avoid direct damage they might deal by fielding vehicles, as well as large concentrations of infantry. Detectors can reveal them if in proximity, which makes for an easy take down with the proper units. They also reveal themselves when firing (if the silencer is unattached) and when attaching and removing their silencer. As with all infantry units, exposure to flame, radiation, and toxin will lead to certain death should they not be issued with chemical suits. Trivia * Pathfinders are currently the only infantry in-game with snow/winter variant. * Pathfinders no longer detect stealth. See also * Partisan Category:US infantry